Bully
Bully (Primate: Neanderbully Assholdyte) History Species of Bullies *'Homorectum Closetux:' *'Assholite Maximus:' *'Looserux Rex:' *'Alpha Rage Micro Phallus:' *'Xenohole Ignoramus:' *'Pculrectus Arsbandus' *'Holierthanthou Retardux:' They are known to roam the series of tubes. *'Rapux Pussius Maximux': They are slimy ugly pigs that roams the land looking for pussies to bully, they have sex with them first before the bully begins. *'Tubox e-Bully': A bully found in the series of tubes =2011 Comedy= In 2011 a bunch of comedians got together and said to themselves "Wouldn't it be funny if we could get a bunch of self important cunts to rant about how bad bullying is as though bully's will care? If would be only better if we could get them to act as though only straight people can be bullys and only gay get bullied! LOL" The following was the result of that meeting: The Bullying Championship: America's Past Time Bullying Championship, coming to the closest college/school/kindergarten/school yard/household/series of tubes/neighborhood near you. 2010 Tour: *Oakland University *EQCA, Santa Ana, California Sponsored by the Santa Ana Police Department. *Midd-West High School in Middleburg Gay Bullying Not content with just taking away from our children the sacrosanct activity of bullying sissies to enhanced their own manhood; now they are trying to corrupt our children by allowing teh gey menace to flaunt their gayness into our children's faces without a heterosexual self-defense form. Kids that are already infected with teh gey are isolated and contained in a special chamber, the quarantine could last forever. Solving The Gay Problem The mythical land of Africa has suffered from a variety of troubles over the decades. Civil War, drought, tribal warfare, financial troubles, broken infrastructure, chaos, anarchy, AIDS, poaching, terrorism, and colonial oppression. But thankfully the Real Afrikans have found a solution that plagues their lives, killing the gays eliminating the source of teh gey. It is well known fact that the gays are the cause of all of their troubles and by eliminating the gay problem in Africa they can return to a time when Afrika was the land of milk and honey. It is so simple, it has to be true! The Real Nation of Uganda is ready to join the 21st Century by solving the gay problem. The "Kill All Gays" "The Environmental Bill to Sanitize the Glorious Uganda Nation of the Gay Infection" bill is ready to solve the gay problem while saving traditional marriage and their children from the gay threat. I suggest America adopts these same ideas, clearly the Uganda Nation is into something. Maybe we should introduce an anti-gay policy into our schools to stop the gay infection from affecting our children. Teletubbies Awareness Month: The Teletubbies are trying to push their insidious gay agenda by forcing people to wear purple. Bullying: There is an App for That! You got a problem? Nerd Bullying It is a well known fact that nerds, dorks, and other outcasts lack proper self-esteem and the only way to help them is to ridicule them until they either commit suicide or they bring a gun to school become just like us, normal. To help your child to start on the path of becoming a bully, the easiest target are girls. Easy Targets: *Little girls are good targets for beginners. *Other bullies External Tubes *The Gayfication of Britain... but it is already gay?! *Anti-gay crusader kidnapped! *Anderson Cooper is the real monster, gay monster *Gay Disease continues to spread! *90% of Real Americans not aware that gays have sex *Real American silenced by the gay media *Mother Against The Gay Threat Demands the End of Teh Gey *The Horror: Real American loses jub for practicing America's favorite past time! *School demands right to bully people without fear *School to combat gay epidemic with "Scare Straight" tactics *The Gay disease claims another of America's preachers *NJ outlaws America's favorite sport *Gays now bullying Real Americans *School to fix gay problem *Socialist school institutes "Geek Day", nerds taking over schools *How the Gay disease is spreading *Gays to take our rights to fight the gay! *un-american traitor betrays the bully code *Bullies to help gays to transition into the real world *Another Hero tries to use the power of bullying to clean our tubes from undesirables *This un-american gay nerd is trying to defend teh geys *Michele Bachmann blocks teh gey menace *Dangerous Gay man continues to threaten our children. Bullies our last hope against Teh Geys *Gay people, stop being gay! *Real Americans free to pursue their religious belief to bully the homosexual liberal hippie non-believer atheist satanic students. Category:Going to Hell